1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for displaying e-book (electronic book) contents in a touch lock mode.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
Recently, if a display unit of a terminal and a sensor configured to sense a touch action configure a mutual layer structure (hereinafter named a touchscreen), the display unit may be usable as an input device as well as an output device. Compared to conventional input mechanism, a user's touch action via a touchscreen facilitates a user to control a mobile terminal in a desired direction. Yet, although a user unintentionally touches a touchscreen, a mobile terminal determines that there is a predetermined touch action performed by the user, it may perform an operation the user does not intend to do. Thus, if a user does not want to perform a touch action on a mobile terminal including a touchscreen, it may be necessary to set a mode of preventing a touch action from working, i.e., a screen lock mode or a touch lock mode. However, in case of a touch-locked mode of a conventional touchscreen, since basic information is available only, it may cause a problem that display functions of a mobile terminal have difficulty in being used fully and correctly.